12 Days of Kristanna
by DashingHeights
Summary: #12DaysofKristanna event on Tumblr! Dates: December 13 - December 25. 12 prompts for each day, and I will be updating on every one! Join me, friends.. (M just in case.. You know me. XD)
1. Intro

Hey, guys! So, This story will be a short series. It's for the #12DaysofKristanna event that picture-of-sophisticated-grace is putting on, on Tumblr! It runs from Decmeber 14th to December 25th! This is what sophisticated-grace posted:

_"After many many months of waiting, here it is! Here is our Kristanna Event! I really hope you enjoy it because I have been planning this event ever since I knew that it was possible to make an event for characters we love! This is supposed to be an event of happiness, safety, and especially fun! If you're not quite sure what a theme event is, here are a few guidelines to help you out!_

_How it Works:_

_Submit anything Kristanna either by submitting to me (my submission box is always open), or by tagging your work#12DaysofKristanna (also, remember if you want to have nothing to do with the event, you can blacklist the tag#12DaysofKristanna)._

_You don't have to follow the prompts, they are merly suggestions to get you into the holiday season! The prompts are vague on purpose, they can go one thousand different ways and I am so excited to see in what way you make something out of them!_

_You can submit ANYTHING. Art, gifs, fanfiction, edits, cosplay, videos, songs, ANYTHING._

_Picture-of-Sophisticated-Grace is moderating, so if you have any other questions, CONTACT ME! I DON'T BITE!_

_The main point of this is to have fun and enjoy our favorite ship. HAVE FUN YOU GUYS 3"_

Now, that being said, I am going to be posting an update every day of the count down! If you would like to join me, feel absolutely free! I'll share your works on Tumblr, just let me know if you're going to be doing it!

**For those of you interested, here are the prompts (they're meant to be vague, encourage your imaginations):**

**Day 1- My True Love Gave to Me**

**Day 2- Memories**

**Day 3- New Beginnings**

**Day 4- Keeping Warm**

**Day 5- A Box of Chocolates**

**Day 6- 'Tis a Gift**

**Day 7- Just a Kiss**

**Day 8- Twinkling Lights**

**Day 9- Little Miracles**

**Day 10- No Matter What**

**Day 11- May We?**

**Day 12- The Wonders of Christmastime**

Happy 12 Days of Kristanna!


	2. Day 1

**I am so sorry it took so long to get these up! I really wanted to participate in the event and because I already have most of them written, I'm going to post up and finish. Here's Day 1!**

**Rated T for implied sexual content**

* * *

><p>A crisp, winter breeze blew softly through snow-covered pines. The streets were alight with festive red and green, and from the balcony of a downtown apartment came giggles and laughter like none had heard all year. After the rough holiday season, it was nice to just unwind with friends and a drink. Well, for two out of three there was drinking. Anna sat with a juice box in her hand, red hair let loose to fall around her petite shoulders. She was on the lap of a very handsome, bulky blond who was being poured another glass of wine by the sister of said redhead. Elsa, the sister, was laughing harder than either of them, having drank the most. She was finding the blonds grumpy blush to be hilarious as Anna, the redhead, kissed his cheek time and time again. Not that Kristoff was complaining. Elsa had gone inside to presumably go to the bathroom, but Anna later found her passed out on the couch. Now was the perfect time for Kristoff's Christmas present.<p>

Shutting the sliding door and locking it behind her, Anna cleared her throat, "Kris." He was leaning on the balcony with his wine glass held loosely. Though he had been drinking, he wasn't nearly as wasted as Elsa had been. He turned to her with a wide smile and bright eyes, "Hey, Feistypants."

"Elsa passed out."

A deep warm laugh answered her. God, she loved him. "Kristoff, we've been together for a long time."

"Six years, yeah."

"I want you to have me."

Kristoff's smile faltered slightly. He wasnt one hundred percent sure he understood what she meant by that. "I thought you were already mine, Anna," he tilted his head in question. She crossed the balcony to him in long, slow strides, swinging her hips just a little more than necessary and licking her lips in an attempt at being sultry. Kristoff swallowed nervously, standing up straighter and watching her with growing curiosity until she was right under his nose. She stood up on tip toe and pressed a kind of chaste kiss to his lips, mumbling under her breath, "I want you to take me."

Kristoff froze, taking in what he just heard. "Anna," he muttered, blushing horribly, "Are you sure?" It wasn't like they hadn't felt each other plenty of times, and they'd even bathed together, but that particular act was one thing they both agreed to refrain from for a while. Now that Anna was eighteen, she did seem more insistent on being alone with him. However, he hadn't expected her to be so blunt about it. "You realize what you're saying, right?"

His own mind barely worked at the moment. She already had the front of his pants undone and her fingers played with the waistband of his boxers teasingly. "Yes," she whispered, pulling him ever closer by his belt loops, "I'm sure. I want it to be you, Kris. I love you."

"I love you, too, Anna."

They fell together warmly, all soft kisses and mumbled affections for one another. His arms enveloped her protectively, her fingers thanked him lovingly, and for a moment they simply were.


End file.
